Hyper Solid Series
The Hyper Solid Series, also known as Chou Gekizou is a series of large, statue-like figures, akin to X-Plus's Gigantic Series line of collectible figures. They're manufactured by Plex and distributed by Art Spirits. The figures run a gamut of sizes, ranging from 20cm, to 30cm. The series of figures made its debut with the Godzilla series in 2014 with the release of the ''Millennium'' Godzilla. 2014 releases Godzilla (2000) The debut figure of the line, the 2000 Godzilla was launched in November, 2014. The figure, despite being based on the 1999 incarnation of the monster, was designed to be more stylized, and evil looking by the sculptor. It stood 20cm tall and came with a display base. Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - 00001.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - 00002.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - 00003.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - 00004.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - 00005.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - 00006.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - 00007.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - 00008.jpg 2016 releases Godzilla (2000) - Limited Glow Light Color The Millennium Godzilla was re-released in 2016, however, the new release had glow in the dark , which glowed a deep green hue. Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - LGLC - 00001.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - LGLC - 00002.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - LGLC - 00003.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Godzilla 2000 - LGLC - 00004.jpg 2017 releases Godzilla (2016) A figure based on the 2016 Godzilla was launched in summer of 2017. The base variation of the model sports this Godzilla's default red and black coloration. Two separate head molds for the figure were created. One with an open mouth as if Godzilla was roaring, and a second with a split bottom jaw. This trait would be carried over to its "Awakening" counterpart. Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - 00000.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - 00001.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - 00002.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - 00003.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - 00004.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - 00005.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - 00006.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - 00007.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - 00008.jpg Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - 00009.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version Following in line with most other toylines, an "Awakening" incarnation of the 2016 Godzilla was released in December, 2017. It possesses the same posture and molding as the default figure, however, red decals have been replaced by translucent purple up and down the spinal area of Godzilla. Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - Awakening - 00001.png Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - Awakening - 00002.png Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - Awakening - 00005.png Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - Awakening - 00003.png Hyper Solid Series - Shin Godzilla - Awakening - 00004.png Category:Toy Lines